


YA: Infinity Wars

by WaywardFairchild



Series: The Young Avengers Program (all the works) [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Cassie Lang & Peter Parker are siblings, F/M, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker & Cooper Barton are cousins, Peter Parker & Lila Barton are cousins, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Young Avengers Assemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: The Young Avengers work with the avengers to bring back those who have been snapped.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, May "Mayday" Parker/Nate Richards, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Series: The Young Avengers Program (all the works) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538833
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. The Plan

Mai and Tony arrived before Mary and Nate. The plan was set between the two of them. Tony got out as Steve came out.

“Let me guess he got turned into a baby?” Tony said. Mai laughed as Steve looked at her before looking back at Tony. 

“You knew that would happen,” Steve said. Mai looked over at Nate as they continued to talk. 

“I should properly introduce you to my granddaughter. Mai this is Steve Rogers,” Tony said. 

“I know,” Mai said. “Papa told me stories about him.” 

“She is your granddaughter?” Steve asked. 

“From the future,” Mai said. “I’m the leader of the Young Avengers of my time.” They entered as the other members talked about the plan. They started working on the tech as Cassie decided training was needed for the team. After a few days of training, everyone started to arrive. Mai was surrounded by her heroes and it was shocking. Cassie seemed fine but she  knew some of the other members had never been around heroes before. 

“We will going back and retrieving the stones,” Natasha explained as they listened in to the plan as people spoke up about where the stones where. When they got to the soul stone, Mai remembers her father talking about that one. Everyone got quiet when they heard that Nebula’s sister had died because of the stone. 

“What do you remember about the soul stone in your time?” Nate asked. Everyone looked at them.

“I remember Papa bring it up once. He said it was dangerous to get the stone,” Mai said. “Though he said all the stones were dangerous. My aunt did a lot of research on each one but I never could make heads or tails on it.”

“Where is she?” Scott asked.

“She is currently five years old,” Mai said. 

“So you have messed with time travel,” Clint said.

“It was needed to save the world,” Mai said. “I keep this mission from messing up and you all save the world. Just a win-win in my book.” 

“Who are you?” Rocket asked.

“Her name is Mai and she is part of the young avengers,” Cassie said. 

“She might seem like a pesk but in truth, she is just a pain in the side,” Teresa said.

“You know they hate Mai club only meets on Wednesdays,” Mai said. Teresa smiled at her like she knew something that Mai didn’t. 

“I was giving you a compliment,” Teresa said. 

“Didn’t feel like one,” Mai said. 

“The kid thinks that I was being mean,” Teresa said. The Avengers all looked at the Young Avengers before kicking them out of the room so they could finish planning without the fighting. The young avengers all decided to use the time to prepare for the battle. Mai and Cassie worked on training while the others talked about what they remembered from the plans that were talked about. They were going to be ready for anything that was about to come their way. 

The avengers brought them back in to discuss the plan since they decided that they could trust them to help with the plan.

“We will have three teams to get the stones. Team one will be going after the three stones in New York. Team two will be going after the stones on Volmir and Morag. Team three will be going after the stones on Asgard,” Steve said. Once the plans were explained Cassie pulled her team aside.

“Mai, Tommy, and I will be joining the team that is going to New York. Billy and Teddy will be joining Thor and Rocket on Asgard. Try to behave,” Cassie said. Billy and Teddy looked at her annoyed. “Nate and Gwen will be helping to collect the power stone with Rhodey and Nebula.” Mai and Nate looked at each other as they both nodded. They knew what was going to happen when Nebula went back in time but they were not going to let that travel to the rest of the team. “Teresa is the only one going with Nat and Clint.” 

“Why just me?” Teresa asked.

“I had to fight to even get you to help with Nat and Clint,” Cassie said. “Harry left to meet up with Pepper and stay behind. He said he will be able to come if we need him at a moment notice.” 

“Why is no one else allowed to go to Volmir?” Tommy asked.

“Volmir is a dangerous place,” Mai said. “People are known to not come back.” 

“Great,” Teresa said. “Why did you get me on the most dangerous mission?” 

“I figured you were the only one that could handle it,” Cassie said. 

“I always did want to see Asgard before it got destroyed,” Teddy said. 

“Good thing we got on the easy mission,” Billy said.

“Remember Asgard is warring with the dark elves,” Gwen said. “I think the people with an easy mission are the people going to New York.”

“Luckily none of us are in New York in 2012,” Tommy said. 

“My papa was,” Mai said. The others froze as a reminder of who Mai came up.

“You asked to go to New York,” Cassie said. 

“There is something I need to get that I can only get in 2012,” Mai said. “A present for Mary Parker.”

“She isn’t going on any of the missions,” Cassie said. 

“She won’t be dying like she predicted,” Teresa said.

“Don’t say that before the war has been fought,” Mai said. 

“You think we will have to fight a war?” Billy asked. The others seemed nervous about the idea of war.

“No matter if there is a war or not, we are still the Young Avengers and we will save the world no matter what,” Cassie said. 

“Young Avengers,” Teddy said.

“Assemble,” The team said. Mai looked over her teammates one last time before they all headed to the platform to meet up with the Avengers. Steve went through his speech and a few words caught Mai’s ear.

“Whatever it takes,” Steve said.

_ "Whatever it takes, Bambina.”  _ Mai looked around as if he might be in this room, but she knew he wasn’t there. Nate looked at her worried.

“Did something happen?” Nate asked.

“No nothing happened. I just remembered Papa always said that before a mission. He said his great-grandfather said it before one of the biggest missions in the world,” Mai said.

“You didn’t know that Steve Rogers was your great-great-grandpa?” Nate asked.

“No, I didn’t know that was the Steve Rogers,” Mai said. “Shouldn’t he be old?” 

“Wow, you win the award for the nicest grandchild,” Nate said. 

“Anything to add Nate?” Cassie said.

“Just that we should all come back alive,” Nate said staring Mai down. 

“That sounds good to me,” Mai said not wanting to argue with her boyfriend’s logic. Everyone got on the platform. She heard Natasha Romanoff say see you in a few seconds to Steve. She looked at Nate. 

“See you in a jiff,” she joked. 

“I sure hope so, Maiday,” Nate said before they were blasted through time to their respected missions. The team was going to bring everyone back no matter what happened. They were going to bring everyone home and save the world one more time because that was the avengers. The young avengers with this mission and they were ready to face off against their greatest enemy. The endgame plan had started. 


	2. New York and Back Up Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai, Tommy, and Cassie join Scott, Bruce, Tony, and Steve to New York 2012.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the longest chapter out of the three I have done.

New York, 2012

Mai, Cassie, and Tommy looked around as the team decided to split up. They talked about the three stones. Cassie agreed to go with Bruce as she could shrink. Mai was going to go with Tony and Scott while Tommy was going with Steve. 

Cassie and Bruce arrived at the sanctuary where they knew the time zone was. The two saw the ancient one fighting. Cassie shrunk as to not get into the way of Bruce trying to talk to whoever had the stone currently. She was pretty powerful. Cassie admired that. She had always looked up to Peter when she was growing up but she had also looked up to Hope. Hope was her hero. She wanted to be just like her when she grew up. Seeing this woman who was powerful but not mentioned as a hero surprised her. She saw the time stone and went to grab it when she watched Bruce get pushed out of his body. Cassie became full size and put her hands up.

“What did you do to him?” Cassie asked.

“I brought out his ethereal form,” the woman said.

“Look, we aren’t here to cause problems,” Cassie said. “My name is Cassie and that man is Bruce Banner who is pretty well known.”

“Why are you here?” she asked.

“See we kinda need to time stone,” Cassie said. The woman looked at the stone and then looked back at Cassie like she was crazy. 

“Why should I give a child an infinity stone?” the woman said.

“Strange said this was the only way to save the universe,” Bruce said. The woman seemed to understand.

“If Strange said it would work then I will trust you both with the stone,” She said before she brought Bruce back to his body. The two got the stone and headed back to where they planned to meet the others. Cassie was just glad that they could get a hold of the stone as soon as they did. 

Right as they were about to enter the tower, Mai said she needed to take care of something else. She made it to Queens in record time while keeping a low profile. She found the place she was supposed to go and looked around for a second. She waited until she saw the eleven-year-old who was getting bullied. She walked over and told the boys picking on him to leave. They ran off as the kid looked at her annoyed. She handed him his glasses as he complained.

“You better?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he said. 

“I couldn’t let them tease you anymore,” Mai said. 

“Peter,” the boy said.

“Mai,” she responded.

“Really?! My aunt is named May,” Peter said.

“I spell mine with an i instead of a y,” Mai said. 

“That is cool!” Peter said.

“So why are you out in a park while everything is happening in Manhattan?” Mai asked.

“My mom left me on this day and I don’t know what else to do besides stay here and wait to see if she will return,” Peter said.

“You shouldn’t wait on her,” Mai said.

“What about your parents?” Peter asked.

“My dad is in Tennessee,” Mai said.

“I don’t know my dad,” Peter said.

“Yeah, my dad is great. He likes to build stuff,” Mai said. 

“So does mine!” Peter said. “Mom used to talk about what he would make in his lab.” 

“My dad and papa both work in labs,” Mai said.

“You have a dad and a papa?” Peter asked. 

“Yeah, but you can’t let anyone know,” Mai said. “So why were those kids teasing you?”

“They think that I am an orphan and they don’t like how I act or the things I do,” Peter said. 

“Trust me when I say someday you won’t have to deal with bullies,” Mai said.

“That’s what Ben says,” Peter said. 

“Well you should listen to Ben more often,” Mai said. Peter nodded as he looked up and smiled. 

“I got to go,” Peter said. 

“Nice talking to you Peter,” Mai said.

“Thanks,” Peter said. Mai looked at him surprised. “I really need to hear what you said.”

“My papa would tell me stories about a girl giving him a confidence boost when he was eleven,” Mai said.

“Your papa sounds awesome,” Peter said.

“Well, he is my hero,” Mai said. Peter smiled as he went to see his uncle and aunt. Mai watched him leave before she went to meet with everyone else. She knew that she would probably have to explain what happened but she had at least talked to her father.

Steve headed for where Tommy was supposed to meet him. Tommy was in charge of distracting some guards. Something he was good at. Tommy was annoying and most of the guards didn’t want to deal with him. 

“You got it,” Tommy asked when he finally saw Steve.

“After kicking my own ass,” Steve said. 

“That must have been fun,” Tommy said as they went to get out of there. They knew that they would have to meet up with the team. When they saw Tony and Scott, Tommy looked for Mai. 

“Where is the space stone?” Mai asked as she joined them.

“Where have you been?” Tommy asked.

“I had to go check on someone in Queens,” Mai said. Tony froze as if something clicked.

“You went to see Peter,” Tony said. 

“He is fine,” Mai said. “He was safe with May and Ben and they were heading home after I talked to him.”

“Where is the tesseract?” Steve asked. 

“We lost it,” Scott said. 

“We lost it,” Steve said. Bruce and Cassie joined them and Scott checked his daughter for injuries. 

“How are we suppose to get it back,” Tommy asked. Mai realized something.

“We don’t have enough Pym particles,” Scott reminded them.

“There is that one place,” Mai reminded Tony and Steve. 

“I know where she is talking about,” Tony said.

“We just have to get the time right,” Steve said.

“Everyone but Tony, Steve, and I can head back to the present then,” Mai said. Tony looked iffy but Mai wouldn’t hear any other way. 

“Just don’t get lost in time,” Scott said.

“We won’t,” Mai said. “I’ll keep these two out of trouble for you guys.” The team parted ways as Mai, Steve, and Tony headed further to the past. A time where only Steve was alive but even then he was napping.

Peter sat at his computer as he thought about what the girl said. The boys had been teasing him when he mentioned that he found another boy attractive, but Peter knew he like girls as well. Peter typed in some things before he found what he needed. He thought back to what Mai said and did some more research. He made folders and figured he could figure it all out when he was older. Peter wrote a note that night to his sixteen-year-old self with a few goals, one to read through the research, two to become his own hero, and three to find his dad. 

New Jersey, 1970

Mai looked around as Tony and Steve figured out where they were going. Tony said that Mai would follow him. Mai followed Tony as they entered the room and grabbed the tesseract. Mai and Tony were about to head out when they ran into a man. Mai didn’t know who he was but he was talking to Tony and Tony seemed to know him. 

“Dad, don’t we need to get home for supper?” Mai asked Tony. Tony seemed to remember as the man who was named Howard Stark and was her great grandfather from what she could gather leads them out. Mai made sure to grab the briefcase as they left. They got out and Tony talked to Howard about a few things. Mai watched how they acted and she couldn’t stop thinking about her dad. She missed him. 

“Dad,” Mai said.

“Sorry about her,” Tony said. “She is the youngest of two. I got a son as well.”

“He must be a lot like you,” Howard said.

“He can be sometimes but he acts like his mother from time to time as well,” Tony said. Mai smiled as she watched Tony smile. It was nice to see him happy. 

“Well just by meeting your daughter, I can see that you raised two amazing children,” Howard said. 

“I had a lot of help with the oldest. His mom raised him for the most part. I wasn’t really involved. It’s something I regret to this day,” Tony said.

“I’ll remember that,” Howard said before he left. Mai and Tony joined Steve as they got the stone. Mai looked back at the camp as Steve handed her some of the Pym particles. 

“It was nice to come back to here,” Mai said.

“It was,” Tony said before the three of them headed back.

New York, 2026

Peter Parker Stark was going through boxes and looking for something. He needed to find it and soon. 

“What you looking for love?” Harley asked.

“There was something that Dad left here,” Peter said. Harley understood as he helped Peter look for whatever it was that Tony left for his son to find. The two worked in silence. 

“Do you think that things would have gone differently if Thanos didn’t win the first time?” Harley asked. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Peter said.

“It’s been three years,” Harley said.

“Yeah so?” Peter said. 

“Look, we have a daughter now that we have to care for as well as going to school,” Harley said. “I just want to make sure you are okay.”

“I’m fine,” Peter said.

“Are you sure?” Harley asked. Peter opened another box and saw what he was looking for. It was a letter his father had written to him. Something he loved to reread over and over again sometimes. 

_ Dear Peter James, _

_ Do I even have the right to call you that? I know I haven’t always been there and normally I would do a video message, but sometimes you need to read something instead of writing it. When I found out about you, I was so happy to find out I had a son. Not because I had someone to take on my company (because I know you would hate that so much) but because you were my son. The kid that had become my kid before I knew he was my kid. Peter, you will do great things but unlike your sister, your path is pretty complete and I don’t have to do much guidance.  _

_ If you are reading this then I am probably dead. It comes with the job so I’m not too surprised. It was bound to happen. I was surprised to make it this far. Bambino, I want you to know that though I am gone, I will always be there. You are my legacy even after all the shit I have done. I just want you to know that I love you no matter what and that having you in my life changed so much for me.  _

_ I know you will take care of them. You will one day be the next Iron Man. It is in your blood to lead. I saw it when you were part of the YA. You lead that team so well and now you will lead the world to a better future. You may have grown up as a Parker but you are a Stark and one day you may choose to use that name but you don’t have to.  _

_ Love, _

_ Dad (Tony Stark) _

Peter smiled as read the letter. Harley looked at him and looked over it as well. Harley rolled his eyes before muttering something about typically Tony. Peter froze when he saw a photo and picked it up looking at him and the other person. 

“I wish you were here to meet April,” Peter said. He put the photo down as they left to go talk to Pepper who had just arrived. Peter knew that everything would be alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker and Harley Keener will return
> 
> Chapter 3 will post Saturday!


	3. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Teddy join Thor and Rocket in Asgard of 2013.
> 
> Nate and Gwen join Rhodey and Nebula in 2014.
> 
> Teresa joins Clint and Nat on a deadly trip in 2014.

Asgard 2013

Billy and Teddy arrived with Thor and Rocket on Asgard. Billy and Teddy were in shock as they looked around. The two were glad to be on the better end of the deal. They had a prettier view and they could see how beautiful Asgard was. 

“You want us to scout ahead,” Teddy asked. 

“Yeah, but stay out of trouble,” Rocket warned the boys.

“He is a dad,” Billy said.

“Completely,” Teddy said. “I wish Asgard was still around in our time. This would be an amazing place for a date.” 

“Maybe we can just find a garden when we get back home,” Billy said.

“You know we are small children back on Earth,” Teddy said. 

“I know,” Billy said. “It feels so weird to be here in a different time and not think about everything going on.”

“We will just have to get the reality stone and hurry back,” Teddy said. 

“I’m just glad Tommy isn’t here,” Billy said. “I love my brother but he can be annoying from time to time.” Thor and Rocket stopped so the boys went back to see what was wrong. The two realized quickly that Thor was having a panic attack. They let Rocket handle it has Thor walked off. That wasn’t part of the plan. Billy said he would go after Thor as Teddy and Rocket went to get the reality stone. Billy followed Thor until he ran into his mother. Billy watched them talk as Billy remembered his family. He saw how Thor’s mom cared for his son and saw that he was struggling. Billy wondered what his parents would think if they could see him now after everything. 

Teddy and Rocket somehow got the reality stone and were making their way back when Teddy pulled Rocket back as three guards walked by their direction. 

“Think we should take this way?” Teddy asked as he turned down another hallway to avoid the guards. Rocket followed him as they tried to find Billy and Thor. They somehow ended up in the prison as they walked by the prisoners looked at them as if they didn’t expect them. Teddy saw one man who had no cellmates and luxury.

“You’re not Asgardian,” the man said.

“No, just a lost kid with his pal,” Teddy said. 

“Don’t talk to them,” Rocket said. 

“He has a nice cell so he can’t be that bad,” Teddy said. “You know how to get out of here?” The man thought about it. 

“Maybe,” he said. 

“See he isn’t helpful,” Rocket said as he leads Teddy down another way. They ended up back at the hallways but Teddy couldn’t forget the man as they went to find Thor and Billy. 

Billy finally knew that he had to get Thor’s attention. He went over and got the man and told him that they had to go. Thor’s mother was surprised but she wished her son the best of luck as the two went to find Rocket and Teddy. Once they were regrouped the four looked at each other. 

“See you all on the other side,” Billy said.

“It will be like a second,” Teddy said before kissing Billy’s cheek.

“Why do you kids have to be suck saps?” Rocket asked. Billy and Teddy rolled their eyes before they head back to their home. 

Nate and Gwen said their goodbyes to Nat, Clint, and Teresa as the three head off to Volmir. The other two joined Rhodey and Nebula with getting the power stone. 

Nate was in position as they waited for StarLord to show up. He was ready to grab the stone so they could get out of there.

_ “Remember that Nebula has to be left behind. The other one will show up,” Mai said. _

_ “Why is this my job?” Nate asked. _

_ “Tony is going to expect something from me. Besides I am needed in 2012,” Mai said.  _

_ “Why must all this happen though?” Nate asked.  _

_ “Because it is the only way to make sure that we are all safe,” Mai said. _

Nate waited until they attacked StarLord and got the stone away from him before they all prepared to leave. Nebula seemed fine but he let Rhodey and Gwen leave before he left. He saw her glitch as he left but he didn’t let on that he was there long enough to see anything. He knew that if she would have known, she would blame him for what was to happen. 

Nat, Clint, and Teresa got to the top of the cliff. When Red Skull appeared the three seemed surprised.

“Welcome Natasha, daughter of Ivan, Clint, son of Edith, and Teresa, daughter of Norman,” Red Skull said. Teresa let her breathe catch when he said that. It was a theory that her grandmother had for years. She could have been anyone’s child but he just confirmed that she was Norman’s daughter. Teresa came back as she watched Clint and Nat run off to grab the stone. Or that was what she thought until she heard their fighting. 

_ “If I can just make one difference then it will be worth it.”  _

Teresa ran for the cliff planning to take both their places if she could. She had almost jumped off when Nat caught her and pushed her away. Clint and Nat jumped. She looked down and saw Nat begging Clint to let go. Teresa watched as she finally did fall as she turned to away. The area around them glowed as the stone came into Clint’s hand. The two looked at each other before they headed back. They had bad news to tell the others.

Everyone arrived back and looked at each other. Clint fell to his knees as Teresa caught him. She looked at the others. Mai and Nate looked at each other. They knew what was going to happen. They knew and they didn’t say anything.

“Nat can’t be gone,” Cassie said. 

“We got to finish this for her,” Steve said.

“You guys are talking like she is gone,” Thor said. Mai couldn’t be in the room as she walked out of the compound. Nate and Cassie followed her when they saw her leave.

“Did you know she would die?” Cassie asked. 

“I’m sorry,” Mai said. Cassie looked annoyed but she figured that much with Mai.

“You could have said something,” Cassie said.

“I didn’t know she would die okay,” Mai said. “I just knew she wasn’t in my future because of this battle.” 

“Is she the last casualty?” Cassie asked.

“I can’t answer that,” Mai said. Cassie looked at Nate.

“I know as much as you know, but we have the stones and Thanos is in the past so maybe we can find a way to bring everyone back,” Nate said. Cassie agreed. Mai knew the truth as did Nate. This was not over yet. 


	4. War of Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers and Young Avengers face Thanos. 
> 
> Someone might need to snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Major character death implied

Mai, Cassie, and Nate had been talking for a while but they had to move on. The base went into lockdown while the three were outside. They realized what happened. 

“I need some air,” Cassie said as she walked off. Mai and Nate moved away as well to make sure they were safe for when the building blew up. 

Teddy, Billy, Tommy, Teresa, and Gwen joined the avengers in the lab as they watched Bruce snap. The group waited for something to happen. 

“Are we good?” Tommy asked. Gwen’s phone rang as she looked down to see Anya. Billy was getting a call from his parents. Teresa felt her phone buzz as her aunt tried to get a hold of her. 

“Guys,” Scott said before the building blew up and the YA team was split up.

Cassie’s phone buzzed as she got the notification. She looked to see Hope asking where she was currently. Cassie froze as Lila asked where she was. Cassie called Lila.

“Hey, where are you?” Lila asked. The blast went off. Cassie saw Avengers Compound

“Lila, I got to go, our dads were just in the building that went off,” Cassie said as Lila was asking more questions. Mai and Nate found Cassie. 

“We need to get everyone out,” She said. 

“Cassie, look,” Mai said. They both looked at the ship that was looming over them. Cassie placed in her comms to try to contact everyone. Mai and Nate followed suit as they ran back to where the compound was. When they got back they saw Tony, Thor, and Steve face off against Thanos. Cassie went to join them when Mai stopped her. She saw the sneak attack that Mary was going to try. She wanted to know how Mary got a suit but by the looks of Tony when he saw her, she knew he had given her a suit just in case. Meaning they got Mai’s note. 

“We need to see if we can get to the others,” Nate said. 

“They got this,” Mai said. The others were trying to find a way out when they found the rest of the team. Nebula was dead but also alive as another girl who was green looked at her. 

“We need to get out of here,” Teresa pointed out. Teresa’s phone went off as Harry’s named popped up. She answered.

“Where are you?” Harry asked.

“The compound,” Teresa put in her comms and connected it to her phone so she could still talk to her brother. 

“What?!” Harry asked worriedly.

“I’m fine and so are most of the others. I don’t know where Mai is though,” Teresa said as they went to get out of the compound. 

“Pepper and I are ready if anything happens,” Harry said. He seemed antsy meaning he knew something. 

“I’ll be fine,” Teresa said. The others continued to find their way as they tried to figure out what to do with the stones. If Thanos was here, he would try to strike again. They need to have a plan in place. 

Mai seemed to freeze as she heard something in the comms. She had asked her dads about one of their memories from a fight.

_ “I remember the comms being connected and hearing voices that were barely audible,” her papa had told her when she asked.  _

“On your left,” the voice said as Nate, Cassie, and Mai moved closer to the battle as they prepared to help the other three face, Thanos. 

“I know that voice,” Mai muttered as Nate looked at her. Cassie and Nate had barely heard it as it went through again as something flew by them. They all turned to see the portals Mai looked in awe. She had heard stories. Steve grinned as he looked at the portals.

“Guess we aren’t completely screwed,” Cassie said.

“You got to be shitty me,” Nate said. “We have all these wizards and none of them could have helped with the first battle.” Mai saw him swing past as she saw the other person she was looking for land next to him showing off. 

“This is a team,” Nate joked.

“You are just still mad that you didn’t fight in the original battle,” Cassie said. 

“Keep the damn chatter off the comms!” Teresa yelled before they saw Scott come out of the ground and the rest of their team was there. 

“Damn when did you get bossy,” Peter said and Cassie froze for a second. He sounded like he did five years ago.

“Warn us all before you bring us back to five years ago,” Harry said. Mai saw him come through in the Hobogoblin suit but she didn’t think he would join the comms. 

“Is this only YA members?” Tommy asked.

“Old and new,” Billy said.

“I feel like someone is calling me old,” Cooper said.

“You are old compared to some of them,” Kate said as Steve stood and shouted.

“Avengers…” The hammer came back to his hand. “Assemble.” Everyone headed out to face the villains. 

“Shit,” Tommy shouted.

“Language,” Mai said as she had Karen enact instant kill.

“Did you just say language?” Cooper said.

“What the hell?” Nate said as if he was under attack.

“I’m sorry that some people don’t let their thirteen-year-olds cuss so I have to censor everything Anthony says,” Mai said as she knocked out a few more aliens. Not the progress she wanted but close enough. 

“Maiday, I took care of the important thing that we talked about,” Nate said. Mai smiled as she looked at the battlefield and saw the suit. 

“Good now, I got to take care of one more thing,” Mai said. 

“Did I miss something?” Riri asked.

“Mate thinks they can hide stuff from us,” Teddy said. 

“You did not just ship name us,” Nate said. Mai laughed at it.

“I like it,” Mai said. Nate groaned as Teddy laughed.

“I feel that it will take days to know who all these voices are,” Harley said. Mai turned after taking out another alien to make a comment when she saw Thanos had the gauntlet. That wasn’t how it was supposed to go, she thought. Cassie had seen the same thing as Mai and they went running but when Thanos snapped, the two girls froze and Mai saw the suit again as the words came out.

“I am Iron Man.” The next snap led to the villains fading away as Mai watched the life fade out of the hero. Peter landed near the suit as he saw the life fade from his father as the power. 

“Dad, we won,” Peter said. Harley got to his boyfriend and pulled Peter to him as Peter cried. Rhodey told Tony that everything was okay as Pepper told him they were alright. The power faded as the team all watched. Mai muttered something as Cassie watched a single tear fall from her eye before she turned away from the scene as if she felt to blame for what happened. Nate seemed to follow her like he always did. The other avengers and young avengers kneeled for the hero as Gamora moved away. In the back, Penny Parker stood watching everything knowing that there was something wrong. She didn’t know what but something told her that they had not dealt with the worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... I really am... more to come


	5. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the funeral scene should have been, Mai meets her parents, another funeral, Mai leaves

Pepper held Morgan’s hand as Peter and Harley followed her. They had Tony cremated according to Pepper. She was just following her husband’s last wishes but Peter couldn’t help thinking that something was missing. He had lost his dad recently and yet it felt like his dad would just show up. Harley was by his side through the whole thing. The funeral took a while but then they were done and Peter had a day to breathe before the next funeral. The Avengers keep coming up to him and giving him their condolences. Cooper found Peter and apologized for the loss of his father. 

“You know it feels like he should be here right now,” Peter said. “Making some lame dad joke and not gone.” Harley agreed. Tony’s death didn’t feel real to him either. 

“Tony would be proud of you,” Clint said as he joined them.

“People keep saying that,” Peter said. 

“Well it’s true,” Clint said as Cassie came over. She hadn’t talked to Peter since they all got back.

“You know for a dead guy, you look pretty handsome,” Cassie joked. Harley looked at her like she was going to steal his boyfriend. “Cool it, Keener. I was just joking. Peter is like a brother to me.” 

“You know I am the handsome amazing cousin who is so much better than him,” Cooper said. 

“Eww,” Cassie said. 

“I’m not hideous,” Cooper said.

“I wouldn’t flirt with her. She is still hung up on Nate Richards,” Billy said joining them. 

“Okay, how do I know you,” Cooper said.

“Cassie Lang.”

“Shit, Scott’s kid,” Cooper said. “I remember when you were annoying.”

“I bet I can kick your ass,” Cassie said.

“You could kick Peter’s ass before you grew up five years,” Harley said.

“She was obviously talking about Cooper,” Peter said.

“Cooper is weaker than you,” Harley said. Cooper looked annoyed as the group continued to talk. Cassie tried to catch them up but she saw Peter watching something. She turned to see Nate and Mai flirting.

“Who flirts at a funeral?” Kate asked.

“Those two don’t know when to stop flirting,” Cassie said as she watched them talk about something. She saw Mai smile. 

“She looks familiar,” Harley said.

“She does,” a voice said. They all turned to two girls. Penny and Teresa who had been watching the whole thing.

“That would be Maiday for you,” Teresa said. 

“Maiday?” Peter asked.

“It’s a childhood nickname I guess,” Teresa said.

“She joined the team pretty recently,” Cassie said.

“She and Nate seem pretty close,” Harley said.

“They have been together for a while now,” Cassie said. 

“Are we ever that bad?” Harley asked.

“All the time,” Cooper said.

“Thanks, Coop,” Peter said as Nate and Maiday came over. She smiled as she held out her hand and introduced herself as Mai. Peter smiled back but he knew something was off with her. There was something different about her and it was bugging Peter. 

“So where are you from?” Harley asked. Mai looked at Nate who just nodded to her.

“New York. I was raised in Manhattan but I can get around Queens better than most people,” Mai said. 

“Nice,” Kate said. “I’m from Manhattan as well.”

“Have we meet?” Peter asked.

“Not before today most likely,” Teresa said. 

“It was a while ago,” Mai said.

“2012,” Peter said.

“Yeah,” Mai said. 

“So this just happens to be a big coincidence,” Peter said. 

“It does,” Mai said. 

“I’m confused,” Penny said.

“But the first time I meet you I was a lot younger,” Mai said. Peter looked at her figuring it out.

“Wow,” Peter said. “I mean you just seem to be so different from what I expected.”

“Thanks,” Mai said.

“I’m missing something,” Harley said.

“Welcome to the club,” Cooper said. Peter turned to Harley. 

“She is adorable,” Peter said with a smile.

“I’m right here,” Mai said. Peter turned back to her excited.

“So does this mean that I sent you back here?” Peter asked.

“You mean am I probably grounded,” Mai replied. Peter laughed. Mai looked at him confused.

“Why would I ground you for helping save the world?” Peter asked.

“Peter, this is you,” Nate said. Peter nodded as he looked at her before pulling her into a hug that she didn’t expect. 

“Thank you,” Peter said.

“You know I did something,” Mai said.

“Let’s just say I was a little more involved than you think,” Peter said. Mai smiled at him before she turned to Harley. 

“I’m sorry,” Mai said.

“Sorry for what,” Harley asked.

“For going into the future when you clearly wouldn’t have been cool with that,” Mai said. Harley was confused.

“Oh my god,” Cooper said. “That can’t be!”

“Can’t be what?” Penny asked.

“That must be Mai Parker-Keener. The twins were talking about her,” Cooper said. Harley looked at her again as if he was looking to be confirmed. 

“I’m her,” Mai said. Harley went to give her a hug but stopped. Mai pulled him into a hug which made him smile. 

“Thank you,” Mai said. 

“For what kid,” Harley asked.

“For being an amazing dad to me and always being there,” Mai said.

“I’m not that guy,” Harley reminded her. 

“I know but you will be and I’m bad at admitting how I feel about you and Papa sometimes,” Mai said.

“I don’t think you could say anything wrong,” Peter said.

“April would say otherwise,” Mai muttered. Peter still heard her.

“Are you not an only child?” Peter asked.

“Why would you think I am an only child? I’m the middle child,” Mai said. Harley and Peter looked at each other. One child wasn’t going to be enough apparently. “April and I are about ten years apart.”

“So we were…” Harley started but Mai stopped him.

“I’m not telling you when I was born,” Mai said. Peter laughed as Harley pouted. Mai started laughing as well. 

“You are now my least favorite child,” Harley muttered.

“You are now my favorite,” Peter said.

“This is exactly how it is in the future,” Mai told Cassie. 

“Noted,” Cassie said. 

“So how are you getting back to the future?” Harley asked.

“Well you see no one told me that,” Mai said. 

“Why do we fail at this parenting thing?” Peter asked.

“You both are better parents than Uncle Harry and…” Mai stopped herself as Peter looked at his brother who was talking with Pepper.

“Harry has a kid?” Peter asked.

“A son,” Mai said. 

“I will have an adorable nephew!” Peter said. Teresa and Penny laughed as the other’s rolled his eyes.

“Hello, I’m right here and I’m your favorite child,” Mai said. Peter smiled as he looked at his daughter. His daughter who he wouldn’t see until he is older. She was like a walking carbon copy of Peter. She didn’t look like Harley which lead him to hope that one of their kids end up lucky and looked like Harley. Mai and Peter talked a little longer as Harley listened. Mai made the day a lot better. 

Mary’s funeral was a little less crowded. Not many people came besides her four kids, the Barton family, and Rhodey. No one else was that close to her. Fury showed up to make sure that she was in fact dead. The funeral ended and Peter and Penny sat watching them lower her body in the grave. 

“I know that this must be hard for you,” Penny said.

“We weren’t close,” Peter said.

“Oh,” Penny said as she saw Harry hold Teresa who was crying.

“They were, though,” Peter said. 

“Do you think she would want us to tell the world the truth?” Penny asked.

“No,” Peter said. Penny didn’t know what to do as Peter started to silently cry. Peter pulled her into a hug and for the first time, Penny felt safe being touched by someone. Peter told her about the memories he had of their mother as Penny listened to her brother. 

Mai felt the air change. She knew she was about to leave as she kissed Nate one last time. Billy, Teddy, Cassie, Tommy, and Teresa were there to see her off. 

“Thanks for the help,” Cassie said.

“I guess I’ll see you all in the future,” Mai said.

“See you in the future,” they all said. Mai looked at Nate before she gave him one last piece of advice.

“I saw what happens if Kang takes over. Don’t let Kang take over no matter what,” Mai said. Nate nodded as he kissed her one more time before she disappeared back to her time. 

“I kinda miss her,” Teresa said.

“Well that is something that we can all agree about,” Tommy said. They all agreed as they went to head for the meeting. All the young avengers sat around the table as the team waited for Peter, Penny, and Teresa to return from the funeral. Peter lead the two in as Penny and Teresa took their seats.

“I think it’s time that we figure out leadership again,” Teddy said.

“Agree,” Lila said. 

“I think Peter should lead,” Cooper said.

“Cassie has been leading it is only right for her to lead,” Billy said.

“How about they both lead?” Harley asked. The team went quiet. 

“I think that is a great idea,” Penny said. Peter looked at Cassie who looked back at him. The two got a mischievous smile as they both stood up and looked at the team.

“Young Avengers Assemble,” Peter and Cassie said as the rest of the team prepared for whatever lied ahead. Even if their next villain was in that room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Peter is an orphan... just took six books...


	6. Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is basically the end credit scene. Enjoy.

Peter, Penny, Harry, and Teresa all had lunch as Penny was introduced properly to her other brothers and sisters. The four enjoyed lunch together as Penny and Peter talked about their plan visit to the cabin. 

“We would come but we have something else we have to do in the city,” Harry said as Teresa nodded. The two ended up leaving together as Happy drove them out to the Stark cabin. The two entered the cabin as Pepper was making snacks. Morgan looked at them as Pepper stopped to introduce the three. 

“You are both my siblings?” Morgan asked. The two nodded as they told her stories about before she was born and let her get to know them. Morgan likes Peter and Penny. They both seemed to enjoy their company. After snacks, Peter and Penny played for a bit as Pepper finished what she was doing. Morgan went to take a nap eventually leave the two to do what they wanted. Penny decided to bond with Pepper as Peter said he would be in the lab. Peter entered and smiled. This lab was like ever lab that he had been in that Tony had owned. He looked at the spider suit on the table before an idea came into his head.

“Hey Dad, can you help me repair the spider suit? I think it got damaged in the last battle?” Peter asked. The bots made noises as another noise came from under the car that was sitting in the workstation. Tony came out from under the car. 

“I can take a look,” Tony said as Peter smiled and told him what he was thinking for the approve suit now that he was co-leading the young avengers. 

“You know I’m proud of you buddy,” Tony said.

“I know,” Peter said.

“Your mother was too,” Tony said before kissing his head as Peter complained about being too old for that. Tony pulled his son into a hug thankful that he could hold onto his son again. 

Eva Rogers watched as her whole world ended. She had lost her projects. She had lost everything and it was all thanks to Tony Stark. Tony Stark was dead but his son and the greatest pain to her existence were not. Peter James Stark was alive and he would wish he wasn’t the men and women who had came to assist her talked about how they would destroy the young Stark. 

“We need a plan,” Norman said.

“A plan isn’t the only thing we need,” Octavia said.

“If you want to ruin the Stark legacy then you have to go through the YA,” Toomes said.

“That isn’t a simple feat,” Otto reminded them. 

“No one has stopped a Stark,” Hammer remind them.

“Good thing I have a plan,” Eva said. The room went quiet as Eva Rogers talked about how they would get their revenge on the Stark family and the YA team. 

Mai was cuddled up to Nate as she told Anthony and April about her time with their fathers in the future. Peter and Harley were talking with Cassie and Morgan as other teammates of the Avengers and Young Avengers celebrated the day the world was saved by Mary Parker. As they were talking someone came in and Mai stopped her story to run over and give her grandfather a hug. Tony smiled as his son looked at him and nodded as Tony and Mai talked. Mai told him all about her adventure into the present as the team listened to May talking. Harley pulled Peter into a hug.

“She is exactly like you,” Harley said.

“I know,” Peter said as he watched his daughter. They had got lucky to have that little girl. They had been lucky with all three of their kids. He smiled as Mai talked about the adventures she had but he could feel Harley worry as he heard the stories. 

“She is home,” Peter reminded him. “We will be here is she needs us.” Harley relaxed as Peter continued to listen to his daughter’s stories. 

Peter worked on writing down something as Harley came in and kissed his love on the cheek. Peter smiled but went to focusing on what he was writing.

“How is taking over the young avengers with Cassie?” Harley asked.

“Good,” Peter said as he shut his computer and looked at Harley.

“Something happened?” Harley asked.

“I just can’t stop thinking that there will be another new threat that will come before we have time to celebrate this one,” Peter said. Harley sighed but pulled Peter closer as he ran his hand through his hands. 

“We will face it when it comes. Let’s focus on you though. You just became an orphan,” Harley said.

“I will be fine,” Peter said. “I have my siblings and you.” Harley smiled as Peter moved closer and kissed the other boy. A knock on the door interrupted the two as they turned to Cassie who had realized what she was interrupting. 

“I can come back later,” Cassie said.

“We were just talking,” Peter said. “Need something?”

“Octavia Octavious just got out of jail,” Cassie said.

“Whose that?” Harley asked.

“The YA took care of her before the second snap. I was just looking over her file,” Peter said as he sat up and went to grab his laptop. Cassie held out her hand. 

“There’s more,” Cassie said. Peter looked at her confused as Harley looked at Peter worried.

“Why do I feel like I’m going to hate the next words out of your mouth?” Peter asked.

“Maybe this isn’t the time for this,” Harley said worried that Peter was already upset for the lost of his father.

“The cameras caught a group helping her out,” Cassie said.

“She had help,” Harley said.

“Otto Octavious and Kurt Connors were two of the people we could identify but one of them was a past Spidey villain,” Cassie said. Peter knew who she was talking about before she said it. “Toomes was there as well.” Harley looked at Peter.

“We will take care of this,” Harley said. Peter smiled as he looked at Cassie. 

“I guess we know our next mission,” Peter said. Cassie nodded as the two headed to meet about the next villains. The Young Avengers would be there when they were needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh so you thought I killed off Tony Stark did you?


End file.
